Memories
by Ms. Ery
Summary: One lone tear traveled down his cheek and with a pop! he disappeared. Disappeared from the memories that suffocated him.


Memories

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Angst/Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Summary:

One lone tear traveled down his cheek before he disappeared with a _pop!_ just like that. He disappeared from the memories that suffocated him.

/-/-/

Draco sighed as his shifted through some boxes in the bottom of the closet. Since he was moving and all he had to go through everything.

He lasted six months in this house. Longer than most thought he would. He just couldn't handle all the memories. The good, the bad, the happy, the sad; they were beginning to suffocate him.

Draco took his time sorting through everything until he came to a solid black box. It looked normal enough but Draco could already tell what was. He ripped the lid off and tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

He turned the box upside down and a horde of papers came tumbling out. He shifted through them before plucking one from the pile. He opened it up and, as he suspected, it was a note from Harry. An old one from the looks of it.

He read it carefully and found that it was from their sixth year at Hogwarts. The note's contents made him smile but it also made him a tad bit sad.

He put it down and picked up another. Like the first it made him smile but for a completely different reason this time. _What an innocent Gryffindor he was,_ Draco thought to himself with a smile before he sighed remembering all their time spent together over the last, what had it been? Three, four years?

With a frown Draco put that note down and picked up another. This one was Harry apologizing for a fight they'd had. One they both knew had been Draco's fault.

Draco thought back for a moment and, with a mixture of sorrow and anger at himself, he realized nearly all their fights had been his fault. Wanting -_needing_- a founder memory, he picked up another sheet of paper.

This one was fairly recent. Draco had found it tucked inside the book he'd planned on finishing one night. Needless to say, he didn't get much reading done that night. This note had been one of his favorites for it showed how much his little Gryffindor had changed.

Draco rustled through the rest of the papers when he came to an envelope. Finding himself curious, Draco opened it and turned it upside down. A bunch of pictures fell into his awaiting hand.

As he looked through them he realized these were the picture Harry had been looking for sometime ago. The ones from their vacation to Australia. That was one _hell_ of a trip.

Draco read through the rest of the letters and when he was done not only did he have tears in his eyes but he also felt like the biggest git in all of England. All of the world even!

Muggles were apparently right about one thing; you never really know what you've got until it's gone.

He loved Harry, truly and without a doubt, but sometimes their old school personalities would flare up and that would usually lead to a fight. Or great sex. Sadly the result was the former more often than not. Not all their fights were bad and they never got physically violent but the did happen and probably more than any other couples.

Six months or so ago, Harry said he'd had enough. He packed up some clothes and other personal items and announced he was leaving. Draco was sure that he'd be back though. This had happened once or twice. Harry would spend a couple days with friends and cool off. Then he would come back and they'd talk things out. Make up -which was always great- and then things would go back to normal. All would be fine.

A week had passed after Harry's departure and Draco was beginning to worry but he didn't try to intrude upon Harry. He was going to let him have all the time he needed. Even if Draco missed him something fierce.

When two weeks came and passed Draco began making inquiries as to Harry's whereabouts. No one had seen the savior though and that made Draco nearly frantic with worry.

A few days later Draco had been sitting outside, moping and just generally being a very miserable ferret. That was when, so out of nowhere that it startled Draco into reaching for his wand, a white owl swooped from the sky and landed on the arm of Draco's chair.

Hedwig had brought him a letter from Harry. It stated, quite clearly, that it was over. Harry said that he couldn't take being hurt again and as such was ending the relationship. Hedwig flew off without giving him time to respond and she left Draco there. Alone. Truly alone, he realized once the news sunk in because Harry wasn't coming back. Ever.

And it was all Draco's fault.

So that was what left Draco where he was. Packing. He was moving somewhere far away. Not only was it the house that was suffocating him but it was his friends. Both his old ones and the ones he's gained through Harry. Whenever he was in their presence they'd act as if nothing was wrong but he didn't miss their looks of pity.

Not even a blind man could miss them.

So, instead of living in a house where everything was a reminder, he decided to go to a different place where he could start anew. Fresh.

Everything was packed up and it was all, save one suitcase, sent ahead and awaiting Draco's arrival at his new house. He walked down the stairs and to the front door where he stopped to pick up the last bag in the house.

Draco spared a sad glance around at the house he'd shared with Harry before flicking the light switch. As the house grew dark around him, he opened the door and walked out into the rain that had begun to fall.

The door shut with an empty echo on the memories of the last two years. Taking a deep breath Draco began his trek down the sidewalk, his shoes clicking on the wet pavement as the rain came down on him. He got to the end of the walk and paused, turning around to gaze on the house one last time. He and Harry had lived there since they'd graduated from Hogwarts and so many memories where made in that house.

One lone tear traveled down his cheek. It was the only one as of yet that he'd permitted to fall. Then he turned on his heel and with soft _pop!_ he disappeared. From his old life, the country, the continent. He disappeared completely and without a trace.

/-/-/

Alright, so I wrote this a long while ago and as such it isn't really like other things I have written but -meh- what can you do? I would gladly appreciate you telling me what you thought of this so won't you please review? No flames though please. Thanks!


End file.
